The Spectrum Jewel
by Madnesz23
Summary: When a mysterious fox arrives from another dimension, he brings with him a jewel that overpowers the Chaos AND Sol Emeralds, even in combined strength. Sonic and friends will have to contend with this figure while also dealing with GUN agents and Robotnik drones. Though this will also test them on who's friend and foe...
1. Ch1 - Arrival

Though this is a first to start the story, I thought I should, at least, give it a chance and see if it will live or die in my soul...  
Actually, I would write regardless, so enjoy the begin of my Sonic story.

* * *

As a young man entered through the door, he pocketed his hands in the lab coat as he strolled on through the metal interior, his footsteps ringing through the metal in a smooth, slow tune as he passed through a refinery, a workshop, and supply room when he stopped, looking over to a small device with a green eye, the other hidden behind a black eyepatch, taking a few steps to it before plucking it up and gazed at it before pressing a button on the side, ejecting a chip from it and pocketing it in the pocket near his heart before inserting a new one and activated the machine, giving a smile as he headed further.

"Beginning new log for Alex's daily investigations." He said as he moved past to a more maintained location as he had a destination to be. "As I decided this was the day to crack my latest find wide open, this was the time to make a new log and I... didn't want to remove what I had on the pervious chip, but first and foremost, is the find as it actually dates back to a year ago, maybe more."

The metal door opened with a hiss as Alex continued on, running a hand through his mane of teal hair. "As personal as this is, I had labelled this new find the Spectrum Jewel as it seems to dance with a flourish of colors within and I have been doing my best to piece out a connection between it and a missing ally of mine, but there has been little to get, except one basic thought."

Another door opened to his presence and he stepped in to a testing chamber, the Jewel sitting fixing in place with a laser pointing straight at it. "The amount of power emitting from it is so astounding that it could effectively power an entire nuclear bunker for a good million, give or take on if it is limited or... limitless." Alex stepped behind the controls as he completed his first log in a long time. "Now, I will begin the test to see what it is and where it came from, End of Log #1." It was turned off as he pocketed it and switch it on to start it all out.

The blue beam then started to pierce through the jewel, the wisps roaming around the crystal prison as Alex checked over his diagnostics before increasing the power, running his tongue across the bottom of his lip as he focused more to see what changes could happen with his approach. Though it was a slow change, he started to realize that it was radiating more and more as he turned to shut it off...  
...only to find that it was still going despite the machines' shutdown.

"This couldn't be... what is...?" His heart started to race as he quickly checked the measures to see that they were being overpowered, some blowing up in front of him as he quickly made the connection as he tried harder. "This energy... it isn't just a reaction... it is a reply right off the bat, the Jewel is creating a freaking wormhole in my base!?"  
He dashed out to see if he could sealed the power from his home, but it was not working and he gasped as he jumped from the overheating cables before it all turned white with one last though on his mind. 'Katiana... I'm sorry for missing your wedding, hope you have a good life... without me.'...

* * *

Silence filled his mind before a brush of wind struck him and he opened his eye to the blue sky, his mind registering what had happened before he started to realize that his body was dropping. He rolled in the air before he spotted his doom, he was falling from the sky and caught a glance of the Jewel, reaching out and grabbed it with white glove on, confused as to why as he turned back to the ground and reached into a tattered pocket.

'I am not dying without my answers!' He pulled out a stick-like data slab and threw it down as it extended out into a board to which he landed on it, hands gripping the sides as he slowly stood up as he descended slower than the fall. "Ow..." Alex rolled his arms and twisted his body as he made sure he was okay, feeling several bones pop as he stretched out. "Okay, that hurt... a lot... Now where the heck... am..." He looked out to find that he was not in his base anymore; in fact, he was in a different world altogether as lush green fields flowed out before his vision, crystal-clear waters of several rivers and the wide span of the far-off ocean made him place his hand on his temple in complete amaze. "...I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Looking down, he jumped off his board that made the jump reasonable as he landed on the soft grass below, the wind gracing him kindly as he ran a hand through the foliage and removing a glove, his hand now blue and furry, touched the colors before him that somewhat tickled the hidden flesh before returning the glove to its place, his eyes staring at it before he spotted his eyepatch off away, walking over as his hidden orange eye shined in the light before it was hidden once more under the patch, hiding the fact that he had monochromic eyes.

He checked his form, shocked out of his mind as he searched his now destroyed attire, breathing out relief as he still had the chip and the recorder before he pulled out the device and turned it on for a new entry quickly. "Beginning Log #2 of Alex's daily investigations." He paused as he created the words that would define his new location. "The Spectrum Jewel test has gone awry as it had created a temporal wormhole that has transported me somewhere... alive in a HUGE margin!"

He pressed through the shade of trees and relaxed as he detailed his new body. "Not only that, but the trip has changed me greatly as well, lucky to still have some key things and needed rations as my clothing has been ruined, my body has changed from my usual human biology into a anthropomorphic fox of a radiant blue, though my hair is still retained with a streak down my right side." He also detailed the trio of white-tipped tails that swished behind him, but he was only shocked for a moment before his continue. "In addition, I have grew a trio of tails that are too large to be both normal like they are biological tools of flight and will them like separate beings as part of me, but as I am able to stand perfectly normal, I am left to ask myself if I was either taken to a new world or a different timeline."

Alex shook his head as he finished. "As for now, I will be checking out any locales to see if I can find out where am I and if I have indeed found myself in the same place as my missing ally; End of Log #2." He pocketed the device before plucking out the chip and smiled as he headed on with all his things in the able pockets, walking in blue-white shoes that he made a note to change out of as shoes were not his thing...

* * *

A rush of boots filled the corridor as a bunch of humans entered hanger as commands were being issued.  
" _Red Alert, red alert, temporal disruption located, repeat this is not a drill!_ " They boarded a aero transport with a black drake barking out his orders as he gripped the handle of the door.

"Alright, you maggots, we have a Code 4 on our hands and Agent Shadow wants us to investigate this disruption and neutralize it if anything from it proves to be hostile, is that clear!?"

"Yes Sir!" The black dragon, with glowing red eyes, grinned as the transport started to lift off, his clawed glove reaching up to activate a commlink.

"Tower, we are clear for deployment, sir!"

"Acknowledged, get out there and show they what you have, Captain Drakken!"

"Order confirmed!" The transport flew out from the base and the troop prepared themselves for what could be there, knowing little of what could have come through...

* * *

 **"DOCTOR ROBOTNIK, WE HAVE SOMETHING STRANGE, SIR."**

"What is it?" The robust man said as he took a look and had to remove his glasses, clean them, and look again. "Are you certain that this is accurate!?"

 **"TRUTH: THIS IS FROM THIS AFTERNOON AND HAD NEARLY MISSED OUR SCANS IF WE HAD NOT DOUBLE CHECKED AS REQUEST."**

"Well, don't just stand there, send in a platoon of my soldiers to capture that energy!"

 **"AT ONCE, DOCTOR."** The egg-shaped drone started to activate a small force to find and capture the power before their foes find out about it's existence...

* * *

A loud gasp came from the blue hedgehog that was sleeping as he placed a hand over his chest, shaking with wide eyes as he questioned that feeling that filled him, looking out his window at the setting sun.

"What in all of Mobius was that!?" He glanced before paused for a second and looked to the door with a thought. "Better get Tails to help me find out what that was." The hedgehog bolted up and dashed out the door at supersonic speed, zooming past his house's sigh that read the following.

"Home to Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero to Thousands and the World's Fastest."...

* * *

There you have it, the start of the Spectrum Jewel and a short intro to Alex, going to call himself Aether to evade any relations that may try to use his name against him. (Though Aether could have the same reaction as calling it like Alex.)  
So if you like the story, like it and comment.  
If you don't like it, then why did you click unless you were interested?


	2. Ch2 - Getting Ready

A quick tap on the door stirred the once-slumbering fox as he jolted up for a second and looked about, pulling his misaligned googles off as he shook himself awake before standing up and heading for the door, groggy as he looked out the glass hole to see his friend and opened the door with a question on his tongue. "Sonic?"

"Tails, we need to talk."

"Ugh..." Tails groaned from the sunlight as he judged that it was coming morning. "What could be so important that you woke me in the morning, man, I thought I told you that my work schedule has me up by fifteen to twelve."

"Did your radar thingumabob start going off recently?" This caught Tails' attention as he pondered the thought, but groaned as sleep was still taking a toll on him.

"Come in, I need to rouse myself right..." The speedster quickly made his home on the couch in the front room as Tails pulled out some juice, poured some for himself and start to take sips of it as he mentioned Sonic to follow as he looked about for his radar, the one that enabled them to locate the Chaos Emeralds, wishing he hadn't been sipping as he saw the readings, spraying Sonic in juice as Tails started choking, leaving the blue hedgehog to clean himself off as Tails started speaking between his fit. "Sweet Mobius... when did this happen!?"

"I felt it, Tails, early into the night."

"This leaves us little time to find THIS massive power source and keep Eggman from getting it, come on!" But Sonic grabbed the back of Tails' other pair of goggles, holding him back from dashing off.

"Slow down, little buddy, if there is something like this, then we should think before acting, Eggman has played us several times in the past and G.U.N. is also likely to get involved, so let's first see what is happening before we act rashly." Tails gave a small shock as Sonic shrugged. "Rubbing off from you, is all."

"...Right... let's watch first, no need to rush..." Tails breathed as he started work to get a drone of some monitor up and running so that they could have eyes on who or what had the power...

* * *

Alex, or as he will call himself with this new world by Aether, looked about as he made treks away from his drop location, coming across an abandoned town from the looks of it, scorch marks about its grassy frame and the buildings, though normal, were sized for beings like him, the green eye looking about as he sat down in front of a old workshop and started a recording, easing his mind as usual. "Beginning Log #3 of Alex's daily investigations..." He paused, thinking that maybe that he should change it to Aether's logs, but shook his head and continued.  
"I have recently come across a small town that appears empty, any recognizable marks of return or passage too far gone with the structures in question showing signs of destruction through combat, not simple arson methods." He stood back up and walked over to the wall of the shop, running a hand over it and looking at it as it was only slightly blackened. "However, it has seen time and the effects have wore away for some period known, so with this, I will see if I can craft some form of protection in case I run into any problems in the long term, End of Log #3" The recording off, he pocketed the device and moved to the door, sliding it open to a scrambled mess of parts, pieces, and components, breathing deeply before he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Let's get underway, shall we?" Soon, the sounds of drills, clicking, and welding filled the inside, yet none would know beforehand unless they face the danger themselves...

* * *

It was a problem, Doctor Robotnik's forces had arrived close behind the G.U.N. forces, giving them little time to set up defenses, yet that was far from Drakken's mind as he blasted through another few robots and the calm filled in as the soldier took stock of their results, the black drake heading into the improv relay tent and looked about before spotted his target and heading behind her. "Talia, what did you find?"  
"The energy source, its origins was over two thousand yards in the sky before it faded out, no lingering trails or otherwise, but what is more troubling is that it is, on one side recognized as the same of Chaos Emeralds while the other is unknown, it is fluxing between the two in such a fast reaction that it is giving little time to actually understand, sir!"  
"Tch, typical." Drakken huffed before he breathed. "Some abnormality out of the standard sights, at least Robotnik hasn't gotten it yet, but how long will this energy last?"  
"In the worse, a month, while the best is in six-seven days estimation." Drakken nodded as he headed back out and looked to the sky, his mind racing as if he knew the feeling somehow. He shook it loose, but it just returned with his sight, something about this was egging him on and he had to learn what it was or else it will drive him mad...

* * *

"Finally, it's done..." Aether wiped his brow as he took a step back and looked at his completed project. His hands lifted it up to reveal that it is a brace of pistols, segments and parts enhanced with a flow of power before saddling them onto his belt and grabbing the second thing, a set of boots with augmentations to the soles before he slid them on and walked outside with another object in hand that he snatched off the rack, adjusting the goggles before he slid them on and looked down and smiled. 'Lift.'  
Without any issues, he rocketed to the sky and hovered to look about before spotting an actual town and boosted toward it. The steel and form growing closer before he landed on one of the roofs and looked over the great city, the view remarkable as he breathed. "New Haven... A wonderful town to be living in..." He gazed back to the way and grimaced as a legion of drones were approaching the city and, though the city guard was forming to deal with the threat, their response will be too late to handle the full force so Aether decided to help, his minor combat training kicking in as he jumped.  
Flipping and engaging his boots as he slammed into a drone, he quickly draw his pistols and started to rip through legions with focus and resolve, the advance breaking in the front ranks as the forces started to realize the threat taking them down. Aether, however, gave no peace of space as he used fallen robot bodies as his shields and tossed objects as the rounds continued to blast the niks left and right, the casings flying out empty in the tens of hundreds as Aether smiled. 'These guns are working so well, the repair job is going to give me a grand show later.'  
He gave little time to his foes as the heavy bruisers arrived and quickly tried to crush him with limbering attacks, but Aether was not turned down as he used some of their attacks against each other before riddling the last's metal skull with rounds, the robot dropping dead as he rolled off and smiled, the torso exploding in response before he sheathed both pistols and headed into town, the civil guard in awe at what he had done for them. "Excuse me, you guys have a workshop or gun store around here that I check on my weapons with?"  
"...Right this way..." One of the soldiers said as he quickly lead Aether into a sizable store and explained Aether's interest, the gun owner not quite into it before he yielded and Aether entered before getting straight to work on his weapons.

'Now to check ammunition...' Pulling out the clips, he found that his experimental power cells were barely even dented and he had no clue where the shell casings had come from, but in theory, whatever theory and technique he used to make his weapons and the boots depend on the same power that the Spectrum Jewel uses, using ten percent of the power to ensure max ability and power in a limit, but if it was like this all the time, then more tests would have to be tested later, when there were no individuals about to hurt. He continued on with work as he used some excess parts and pieces that the militia were glad to be rid of to reinforce his boots, making them more durable and capable of delivering a hard round of stone-breaking kicks if it came down to it, but he was hardly done as he customized the pistols so that they are locked into his personal signature and they can come into his grips like a magnet and assembled a pair of fingerless gloves that contain the ability as well as a wrist-mounted communications device on the left so that he could recover data and fill in his archives of knowledge.  
After leaving the shop and, having a slight fallout with the owner which was corrected quickly for the hippo was in the wrong for denying a young fox from working his tricks, Aether activated his comm-link and it linked him with New Haven's wireless network as it mapped the entire region and more, the Continent of Juliusian quite extensive as a majority of the continent and the world was taken over by someone calling themselves 'Eggman' with resistance filling the gaps and fending off Eggman's assault, the most prominent being the forces of G.U.N. and a band of heroes that often follow a hedgehog named 'Sonic'.  
He could build up an army and fight back as well, but looking at the people, those who were defending this city with all they have, they were not suitable for such training and regiment, they were peaceful and the location was not of military value and, though his being is of the wastes, he would never take this from them, even if he wanted to.  
Suddenly, the radar started to go on high alert and he checked it, zooming in on the map where the alert was coming from and it was over the Acorn Forest, named after the nobility that was forced into hiding as some were taken and slain by Eggman's forces and, judging distance, he was not too far, but the signature had him at a loss for air, it was the same signal that the Spectrum Jewel has. 'No... Someone ELSE was caught in the wormhole... I need to save them and explain it out!' Taking to running posture, he spoke with a glance. "Accelerate." Within a second, he sprinted to the speed of sound, zooming through the streets on his way, hoping, oh HOPING that he hadn't brought someone through by accident and that they were okay...


	3. Ch3 - Blitz, the Friend

"Another one!" Tails exclaimed as he pointed at Sonic. "It's in the Acorn Forest, that is close to where the first one was."  
"Acorn Forest, huh?" Sonic whistled as he paced a bit before getting into position as the hanger doors slid open. "Maybe there is still some remains to the Acorns after all."  
"I wouldn't be too surprised, the royal family still has some power, if we can liberate Juliusian, but first, I need a sample of what could be there, G.U.N. is all over the first one so book it, Sonic!"  
"Always do!" With that, Sonic shot off like a rocket as the door slid closed and Tails continued his research, he was familiar with one section of the energy levels, but the other was unknown, it was exerting the same level of power, but with how the energy seems to shift too quickly, Tails had no clue what he was even trying to trace...

* * *

G.U.N. was barely done when another burst of energy rifted through the sky, Drakken gazing at it with the others and it was TOO familiar to him as he called it in. "Command, we have another breach, I need immediate transport to that location."  
"Not possible, the region is swarming with Eggman drones, taking a transport now would be suicide and, though you are among the best, I am NOT sending you in, I am sending Delta Squad to capture or protect that location until I have gotten the science team back."  
"Sir, I need to get there now, something about it is TOO familiar to me and I need to see what it is bringing forth!"  
"No, Drakken, return to base for now, I will get you in there as soon as you have paced yourself, Shadow is still waiting on your Chaos training." The black drake roared loudly before he returned the call after a few seconds.  
"Acknowledged, heading back to HQ." The call ended and he wasted no time in getting everyone rallied up for the return trip, his eyes glancing now and then, trying to piece out what could be there...

* * *

Aether slowed the pace as he skidded to a halt, his position nearly under the rift that opened up and he seemed to growl. "I am not letting whatever is coming out of that rift leave my sight, they will need my help or they will die where they stand!" It was a possibility that whatever was caught was just a normal animal, but due to the effects, Aether worried that it could be dangerous before his goggles, having been upgraded to recognize life signs and materials, spotted the individual, falling from the sky, as a yellow echidna, all measures telling him nothing before a certain material was found and Aether smiled. "You are coming with me, friend, you are I have some talking to get done." He tossed the hover board out, activating it, and leapt onto it before taking to the sky, his boots could get him up there, but they weren't meant for multiple people as he soared high and grabbed his friend fast before gliding down toward an old tree and resting him there, the board shrinking back down, before he spoke to the echidna. "Come on, you idiot, wake up." He started to lightly slap the unconscious friend before he started with a shock and Aether rested him back down as the echidna rubbed his skull. "You okay now?"  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." The echidna shook his head a bit more before he looked up to the blue fox and started to gasp in shock before Aether motioned with his hands from their childhood and the echidna realized right away. "Alex, what happened?!"  
"Name's Aether in this place and we have been transported to a new dimension from the looks of it, a different timeline is completely out of the question for now." Aether helped his ally to his feet before he looked about. "This place is not safe, we need to move before..." But egg-shaped drones dropped out of the trees, time withering their bodies as plant and bug crept across, forcing both to go back to back as they gauged their chances. "Looks like a fight, you ready?"  
"Been forever since you said those words, bro!" Aether nodded with a smile as he extended his hands and the pistols flew into the open palms before they started to blast through the mossy masses. The echidna's strength was quite something as his mere punches shattered through the metal and destroyed the bots with ease as they battled through the ranks before making a break for it, using Aether's board to get them out of the forest and to a base that the blue fox spotted with the short flight. The remaining bots tried to gun for it after them, when they were blasted to bits by a blue blur that slowed down to a blue hedgehog who sighed as he saw the wreckage that came from his quick breeze by.  
"Great, like there needs to be more of Eggman's bots." The hedgehog sped about as he examined the number there, most destroyed without any form of residential effect, but those that he did find that were marked with some strange energy, he lifted the largest piece and pondered it over. "What could have caused this sort of damage, G.U.N may have some secret weapons, but this type of strong weaponry...?" He sped back the way as the forest was left to silence before a figure looked out for one of the trees and sighed, the body hidden as it spoke with relief.

"Sonic... About time you showed up here, but we need more than you to save this kingdom, I pray that you can help liberate our home... soon." The figure disappeared to the shadows again as the sparks and fidgets of the drones continued for a short point...

* * *

Hiding out on the outskirts of the base, Aether explained what had happened. "...And with that, you have the full story, but how did you get here?"  
The echidna, using his new name of Blitz from his previous one of Cedrid, thought about for a short bit before he replied. "When I got to the site, there was a massive bubble that encased your base and it is completely untouchable."  
"As in...?" Blitz gulped and signaled and Aether's eyes widened. "You are kidding...!?"  
"Nope, the field seemed to destroy anything that tries to enter the zone, your base is gone too, but when the rest of our party entered in search of you, they didn't... die, they just were... wrapped." Aether nodded as that meant that they were still alive, but where...? Both tucked in as Aether thought to himself, the fire dying out to keep them position hid as he looked to the sky of stars.  
'I will get the gang together and we will live through this dangerous time, just watch us world...!" He dozed off as they slept, their next plan the base for proper shelter and a real home to live in...

* * *

A weaker hole opened up and a violet fox dropped out of it before trying to get up in vain as she looked back to her leg that was wounded with a large scar down both sides and she whimpered as she ripped apart her remaining jacket and coat and bound the wound before leaning on the wall and heading out, looking to a small base where people wandered about in protection.  
Before she could call out, she was delivered a solid hit to the head and she blacked out as someone's voice called in. "Captain Drakken, we have a live one here, bringing them in." Then darkness enveloped her sight as she felt hands lifted up and ferry her away, away from the cave that she was lost in...


	4. Ch4 - Fort and Nula

Aether tinkered with his weapons one final time before he spoke, holstering the pistols for combat. "You ready for this, Blitz?"  
"Ready when you are!" Despite not having adding tools to Blitz's arsenal in the short time, Aether promised to make him a kit once they have taken the base in front of them, no human personnel to worry about, but the automatons were enough as they charged in and started to wreck through the defenses with ease, the robots slower to the reaction, but that was expected as they showed signs of age and time on their frames, both fox and echidna sparing none before the whole base was cleared out and Aether had full access to the system, making use of Blitz's strength and support to get the grid up on a separate section from this 'G.U.N.' organization.  
As it turned out, G.U.N. stands for 'Guardian Units of the Nations' and they were once a human-only faction before they let in more Mobians into the ranks, the difference quick to see as their fight continued on, but it was in vain as Doctor Robotnik had most of the world locked down and refuses to give ground across the charts and maps, something Aether didn't want to know about as he worked to get the base under his control and out of their hands for a time before he finished and wiped his brow in relief as both rested in the empty barracks, the guard robots now destroyed as he took a moment to think straight from the rush of battle.  
The danger apparent right then was their early discovery before they could figure out what the Spectrum Jewel truly was. Aether sighed as the base came into his control and he typed in a new coding to keep it that way for now as he turned to Blitz, glad that his ally got through as well. "Well, the base is in our control, can I trust in your constructor skills to get the defenses rebuilt?"  
"Right away, boss!" Blitz took off to gather parts and pieces while Aether headed for the armory to get the pieces together, a kit was called for and some improvements with his own tools...

* * *

This was the first time that something like this had occurred in a long time, the violet fox not too shocked as she found herself in a cell, padding and steel her new surroundings. She sat up and curled up against the corner and softly cried, she was captured once more and she didn't know where she was or where... he is as the door slid open and she looked up to a aging man as he stepped in with guards flanking him and a black, scaled creature close behind as the man spoke. "What is your purpose outside our outpost?"  
"What...?" She was confused, she was by an outpost, why was it like that. The drake creature nearly rushed her, but the man held an arm and shook his head as he spoke again.  
"Do you recall what you were doing beforehand?"  
"...No... there is a lot of blanks in between when I entered... something white and arriving here with my injures and getting knocked out..." The man nodded as he walked closer and crouched with one knee, his face having seen time itself as he continued, playing it easy on her.  
"Well, can you explain to me or anyone here what you were doing?"

"I was... going to visit someone... outside on the border when I saw that his home was enveloped by a orb of light... anyone who tried were quickly shot back out with nothing remaining... like it had consumed them and left nothing behind..." The fox was not trusting these people, they were on edge, they were also desperate for something, nothing that should be connected to her at any point. "After a whole session, suddenly one of my friends jumped through and disappear, not dead, but gone through something like a tunnel, a wormhole and I found myself following with others, we all holding the former resident as a friend or more and now... where am I...?" The man sighed as the drake was escorted out with some reluctance.  
"You are currently on the outskirts of Station Square Province, on the world of Mobius." This was the straw as the fox gripped her head and returned to crying as the man let her alone and spoke to the guards. "Have her escorted to Prison Island III, it is still a safe place to put prisoners."  
"Yes, sir!" The black drake merely watched as Tower left and turned back to the cell, she was following someone close into a orb of white and now she was here, what ELSE is she hiding, his suspicion only grew as he tried to figure out whether is she was telling the truth... or she was a covert agent for Robotnik, his teeth bared as he paused on the thought, if so, her life just got hellish in his power, not even realizing her mind was projecting a instinctive call to another...

* * *

Aether finished up with the new shotgun augmentation for his pistols when he paused, his eyes widening as he heard her voice inside his mind. _'Please... Please save me... Please...'  
_ He knew of only one individual that could connect to him like that as he dashed out and put his visor on as Blitz came hopping out as the blue fox rushed right past him. "What was that about, Aether!?" When he did not respond, Blitz gripped his shoulder and asked again. "Hey, what is the problem!?"  
"I heard her... I heard her.. in my mind..." Blitz quickly removed his hand as the visor scanned for the source before spotting a slow-moving vessel with the labeling of G.U.N. as he started to snarl with his mouth. "Why, those low-life, idiotic, monsters... I am going to...!"  
"Aether, calm down, breathe!" The blue fox stopped and started to breathe as the yellow echidna spoke. "If that is who I think it is and you know her link... then we need a plan instead of charging in headlong." Aether nodded several times before he mused the thought over, the visor still watching the flying ship.  
"...I need you to run distraction, if she is here right now, we need to save her before it's too late." Blitz saluted as both geared up and took off with their hover boards, speeding straight for the ship as Blitz took front stage as he jumped, the board reentering his new gauntlet as he slammed into the ground, human and robot getting blasted back as the echidna caused a scene and projected a barrier from his Buster gloves as rounds slammed into the shield, Aether leaping into a open port and rushing through the ship as he gunned down the guards and foes that stood in his way before he arrived to the cell that called out to him, blasting the soldiers and security measures before he shouted to the resident in the cell. "Beatrice, are you okay!?"

"A-Alex?!" A violet fox looked out as she spoke. "You're here, but how?!" Aether tapped on his skull and Beatrice nodded as she backed up and Aether aimed at the door and firing, the door getting blasting straight off the hinges, she rushing into his arms as they paused for a moment in tender embrace before Aether spoke.  
"We got to go, Cedrid, or Blitz now, is running as a distraction for us, come on." Aether threw down his board and Beatrice got on and gripped onto him as they flew out and into the open as Blitz spotted the same before he threw down his own and sped off, the ship trying to follow before Egg drones soon attacked and the G.U.N. forces were forced out as the trio headed for the base and to get Beatrice fitted in as they explained the story...

* * *

Drakken destroyed another G.U.N. bot as he vented his stress out, his mentor Shadow watching him as he ranted into the wreck. "We had her in our fingers and now Eggman has her in his power!"  
"If you are going to jump to the belief that Eggman was the cause of the attack of our prison carrier, I ask that you recall the events as they occurred." The black drake breathed as he slid onto the wall close by and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the resting hands in thinking, the black hedgehog watching as the rest of his team were elsewhere in the base.  
"It was routine within the report, we were on guard for any Badniks or Egg Army members when we were assaulted by a duo of Mobians, nothing to really pay any mind to, but they were there to take the prisoner fox, any damages being some machines and devices, personnel were not hurt, they were knocked out while our robotic forces were leveled in seconds, the first was an echidna, but he was protecting the path to the prison while the other, a blue fox, charged in and soon took the prisoner." Drakken looked up as he thought about it a lot more. "They left the ship behind, but there was no interaction with any device that could have called in aid, the Egg Legion and drones were only attacking within minutes of the rescue." The black hedgehog sat down as well as he spoke.  
"Two different attacks, one to rescue someone valued to them as they were not gunning for any of the others and the second one to attack us, neither possessing any interaction as it looks like we have only lost a possible source of knowledge, our ship is still intact with the remaining forces, we will need to rebuild the robot aides, but that is the extent of the damage." Drakken nodded as Shadow continued. "Eggman is getting dangerous in the Acorn province, something there is starting to stir them up, but we haven't spotted the source so Commander Tower thinks it is wise that you report to our Seaside Outpost and take command, ensure that Doctor Robotnik doesn't take any more in our territories."  
"Yes, Master, I just need a moment." Shadow nodded as he headed out and Drakken stood up before getting another bot and taking it apart before he breathed and headed out to go to the Outpost and ensure that such a thing did not occur in his watch...

* * *

Aether and Blitz quickly got Beatrice, or now called Nula, up to speed with their tales with her own inputs before Blitz inquired. "So we have three from the original five, we are only half strength, but we can deal some serious damage now!"  
"Let's hold it..." Aether said as they gathered in the living quarters, all sitting in chairs as they debated their options. "We may be able to cause such, but we are now in trouble right now, G.U.N. now knows about our presence and those egg drones may have a master that we are not expecting." Aether rested back as he continued. "So, let's exchange notes for now, Nula, you have been near some notable figures as this 'Tower' sounds to be the commander and this black drake you talked about sounds... familiar."  
"Not only that, but where we are right now may also deal with some of these 'Egg Army' members, Mobians who have joined Eggman for their own interests." Nula said as she relaxed with new boots to complient her skills with new gloves as well, using the same energy to fire shotgun-like rounds and enable faster speeds while Blitz's gear was properly worked up, the barrier now no longer unlimited in exchange for fist shockwaves and his boots augmented to fly for a short time solely for demo methods. "The current Army nearby is in the command of sisters, Clove and Cassia, and they have been stationed within the Acorn Cliffs, a location that is open to sea and air combat, but land entrance is impossible for the Cliffs themselves are in a state of disarray and their Legion had not taken the measures to get them fixed up." Before Blitz could question, Nula tapped on her head. "Are we going to safeguard these people or are we just laying back to watch the chaos?"  
Aether nodded as she explained the situation in front of them. "We have to wait, we are too weak to face with both factions and we have no room to try to do any form of misdirection, we have to wait right here and listen for the chaos for a chance to grow more, we need to improve before anything else..." Alarms started to ring out and Aether quickly checked his Mob-Boy, the nickname he gave the wrist device in the event of the world around him, biting his lip as he spoke. "Screw that logic, we have Egg Army coming in!" The trio readied up as they charged to the top...

* * *

"Egg Boss Clove, I expect you to clear out that outpost of G.U.N. and base your Army there for further conflict, do this and I will provide more for your... brat sister."  
"It will be done, Robotnik sir." Clove sighed as the comm closed as she was left to shed a tear or two, this was getting out of hand. Eggman was getting paranoid all the sudden and he had all the Egg Bosses rally up to expand out into zones that they have taken, but not fully conquered. The pronghorn rested her face in her hands as she continued to think, the once-strong forces of the Acorn forces were all but remaining and that was but one force that stood in the Egg Empire's conquest. 'I have to... this will only get more dangerous if I disobey...' She sat up, dried her tears and headed out, the forces rallying out to the site as her sister spoke.  
"We have the place surrounded, sis, what is your command?" Clove grimanced inward at her sister, she was a ball of energy, but now she could pick up on Clove's mood that it was all business now, forgoing all energy for the task at hand.  
"Northamer Egg Army... advance." They began the attack, unaware that there were new defenders and that the Northamer Egg Army would soon lose their leadership in a short moment...


	5. Ch5 - The Prong Sisters

Aether was first out and quickly called out his commands. "Blitz, get your butt up to the wall, those soldiers are going to breach soon and we need some firepower on the ranks!" The echidna saluted as he rushed up to the top and started to bring down the rounds as the fox turned and gripped Nula's hands. "Nula, I need you to access the current robots in our command and have them form a bulwark for when the gate falls, I want non-lethal combat on those bots!"  
"Y-Yes, sir!" Aether turned back as he dashed to the gatehouse and started to work the controls, activating what turrets they had in their command, armed with riot equipment with Aether's own custom works and they unloaded on the ranks with Blitz, the battle only just starting...

* * *

Clove dodged another round as she grimaced, the battlement started itself up and were unloading on her troops, this was going to be bloody before she turned to one of her fallen soldiers and realized that he was hit, but no wound was bleeding out, he was struck with a... she took a second to recognize that it was false round, padded and prepared, it fitted in more for riot suppression, not a full-on battle.  
She turned back as she spotted the forces, they were being wasted with the same rounds, it was not training, but here they were, being attacked with fake rounds and being knocked out, the battle far from over as Cassia shouted over the sound. "They are treating us like dummies, I'm going to show what they get for dismissing us!"  
"Cassia, wait!" Clove was too late as Cassia slammed through the rounds and straight for the gate, groaning to herself as she pulled out her weapon and charged the same, its energy blade slashing through as she pursued her sister and to stop her from doing something stupid...

* * *

Aether felt the impact with the advancing vanguard, their commanders having taken to the field and the fox knew that their defense would not hold out, the riot rounds were running out and Blitz sounded like he was running out of energy on his gauntlets so Aether made a call as the robots came out and formed up. "Star One, retreat from the battlements, they are going to breach, pull back."  
"Acknowledged, Star Zero." Aether breathed as he withdrew as well, the gate holding, but not for long as the turrets ran out and Aether readied his guns with Blitz joining him behind the line.  
"Stand firm and hold the ground, we have but one shot at this." The Echidna nodded as the gate buckled a bit more while Nula shouted from her own comms.  
"Gate Integrity failing, they are coming in!" The duo readied themselves as they returned the shout.  
"Let them come..." The gate was blasted open and the battle for the outpost began...

* * *

Clove was surprised as Cassia, upon getting the gate open, was blasted back into the ranks with no injures and the ranks quickly started to fall back as robotic soldiers marched forth and launched knock-out gas into the Egg army, their shields barring the way as they barely raised their heads for combat. 'Riot tactics, hold the chokepoint for a set time and force the enemy to waste resources to try and get through, more harmful to the rioters than the police.' And they were launching rounds meant to knock out the numbers, downing the strength left and right before Clove called it out. "Tactical retreat now, I want some heavy-hitters to strike now!" Those able to or more robotic, covered their face and charged for the line, ramming into the blockage and pushing it back before they were hit with the same energy shots that were downing a number of soldiers with minor injures, Clove covering as well as she also rushed forward, trying to bring an end to it as she slashed through one and vaulted over, only to find her face inches from the barrel of a gun as the young Mobian who wielded it spoke, no bit of swagger to his tone.  
"Checkmate..."

* * *

Aether wasted no time as the heavy hitters started to try and bash through the line in vain as he had reinforced their armor and alloy to keep them more steady, but one of the commanders charged and slashed through one, a energy scythe dicing through as she vaulted into the air past the line, but not fast enough as Aether posed one of his pistols and spoke, the look of shock on the pronghorn's face evident. "Checkmate..." They stood in silence before the scythe was gripped and Aether jumped back as the deer charged to fight, her actions that of a tactician, she was trying to bring it to an end, but he was not interested as he barraged the commander with rounds, her spinning the scythe to block the rounds mostly successful as she took a few shots. He quickly switched to close-range with his pistols extended out to be tonfas as Blitz fought the ranks before fighting the other commander who battled with tonfas herself, both clashing in a dance of combat. Aether was not fully ready for battle, however, as he was dealt a trip from under and he was forced to roll out of the blade's strike before resuming gunning her before she swung, knocking a small device he was working on off his ammo belt, he quickly reaching up to touch the spot and getting wide eyes as he quickly glanced about in panic as he continued to dodge before his eyes rested on the device which was held by the other commander who smiled wickedly as she moved it to some sort of port on her neck. "No, you idiot, that is too unstable!" The deer stopped short and quickly turned just as the device was inserted, that was the moment all hell was unleashed...

* * *

"No, you idiot, that is too unstable!" Clove didn't know what the device was, but the blue fox was panicked now, but why would he be saying that as if...  
 _'No... Not her...!'_ Her sharp turn with a halt of fighting yielded her sudden worry as Cassia was inserting the same device, that she had knocked off the belt, into a part of her neck. Before she could call out, Cassia's eyes suddenly widened in shock as they turned pure white and her body glowed a hot red and then came the eruption, the whole place erupted in power as the fox and echidna guarded themselves behind barriers, something that Clove couldn't do, but her troops were suffering a lot more as they were blasted back in the violent torrent as the robots tried to stand guard against it, but were quickly ripped apart in seconds as Clove felt her feet digging into the ground, but she was sliding back in the waves. She made to get to her sister as she called out, regardless of who was there. "Cassia, please get that thing out of your neck, you are destroying the whole place!"  
"Clove... where are you... it is so dark... where are you!?" A sense of fear filled Clove's gut as she heard her sister call out before more followed, more scared out of her mind than before. "Clove, sis... it's really dark here, please save me... the shadows... they're coming for me, THEY'RE COMING!"  
"Cassia, focus on my voice, reach for your neck and pull out whatever you have on it!" The trek was hard, but she found her sister trapped in a vortex of energy, but she was panicking, leaving Clove to grab the device herself. "Don't worry, I'm right here!" Using her speed, she took off and leapt straight up to her sister, held up by the energy before she reached to the side of the neck and gripping the device, suppressing burning pain as she pulled at it before it came out and both dropped to the ground, the energy returning to the device as Clove rolled over, injured more than before as she started to black out...

* * *

The energy disappeared as Aether bared a fanged frown as he spoke, running over to the pair as he yelled. "Blitz, get the younger one inside, I have this one, move it!"  
"Right, bro!" Both headed in and descended before Aether guided the operation to get underway as Nula helped out with both before they took a moment to breathe...

(...Several Hours later...)

Silence filling the infirmary as Nula then spoke, having gone over the data for both, and talked to Aether. "Well, we are lucky as the initial results from their medical diagnostics is turning up perfectly okay, I would like to address a few issues that I have come to understand, Aether."  
"And what are those, Nula?" Blitz had returned to the battlement to repair the damages and see if he could get some robots back up.  
"The younger one has what I could only consider as cancerous material or a unknown disease within her body at one point, some of the tissue once possessed this illness, but whatever she put in has not only repaired the damages, but has incredibly mend her whole biology so that her only flaws would be the mechanical parts of her head." Aether nodded as Nula continued. "The older one has nothing to contribute to such effects, she is perfectly fine and is fully Mobian from the initial scans."  
"That makes them just members as part of some organization as we had guessed from the short respite." Aether spoke as he continued on. "And in the matter of injures?"  
"Both had been treated with second degree burns from the harsh increase of heat emitted from the energy, they will need to spend some time in the med bay until they recover and even then, they suffered a number of bruises from flying debris, meaning that they need to stay put in this bay until they have been fixed up." Aether nodded as he turned and headed up the lift with some parting words.

"Well, call me if your guests stir and tell me if they have any problems." Nula nodded as she returned to the room and locked it for assured measure...

* * *

Clove stirred and half-expected that she would be in bed, but she stopped as she looked up to the grey of a infirmary bay and nearly sat up when a voice called out. "Easy, you have been through a lot in a short time." The pronghorn deer turned to look at a violet fox in a doctor uniform, tailored to fit as she was wearing sleek gloves and flats as she was tending to Cassia, showing no hate or spite to her sister.  
Clove ignored it and swung her legs off, taking note that she was dressed up in gauges and bandages, some ointment covering parts of her uncovered body like she was burned. "Please, step away from her, she is my duty..."  
"And it is my duty to tend to patients who are too stubborn to accept that they need time to heal RIGHT." Clove nearly toppled over as she was guided back to the bunk, curious as to why this G.U.N. agent was helping her. "Still, to face such a maelstrom of energy like that and handle something that was going through a warm up process is impressive, especially when it was inserted on a slot like a personal enhancer." Clove groaned as she felt her body, her attire hung up close by with her weapon resting under it, leaving her bare to the treatment as Cassia too was stripped, her gear and attire likewise. "I personally saw that same device inserted into a mech, three stories high, and it was berserk throughout the whole town back then."  
"Wait... what mech...!?" If G.U.N. was building a new weapon, word had to get out to stop it.  
"It was actually something else from somewhere else altogether and I have yet to see such a copy among the forces of the world, just rest and we can talk later." The fox left the room and sealed the door shut, not even getting an escort to put them in any of the cells, leaving Clove more confused than before. She did not pull up the blanket provided as she instead drew herself close and started to breathe, also taking note that Cassia was getting treatment, but it was more for a biological restoration, not... the treatment.

'Is this even connected to G.U.N. or... is it some gang that is using the facility to keep base in, I will listen to the leader and find out what they know...' She took to wandering about and wearing a hospital gown as she waited and listened, her sister still breathing which was good before she turned to the fox again.  
"Oh, you're awake, good..." The fox motioned for Clove to follow. "Our boss would like to see you if you are able." Clove paused for a moment before following the fox out, the door locking up with a ID card before being lead up to the meeting room with a turned chair and she was seated as the fox bowed and bid farewell. "You will be just fine... I know him well enough." The fox left the room and Clove waited as she listened for any coming footsteps, but nothing as she stared at the door before a voice spoke, the same voice that claimed 'victory'.  
"Be at ease, ma'am..." She sharply turned to the chair and it turned to reveal that same fox in it, no anger of concern about the current place and situation. "No need to be so surprised, but I suppose that being in a place that is too new for you can be a bit disconcerting."  
"Do you plan on turning us over to your commander!?"  
"And who would that be, Miss Pronghorn?" This statement took the wind out of Clove's sail as if she was being forced to reveal all the intel she had.

"Commander Tower or a G.U.N. official, is that not who you answer to?"  
"G.U.N. and I... are at odds for unknown reasons." This stopped her short as Clove returned to sitting down, thankful for the soft texture. "What I am more concerned with is WHAT your fellow officer was thinking when she put an experimental Chaos Energy Drive or CED into her neck." Chaos, one word that nearly caused Clover to quickly stand as if there was some sort of device that could mimic a Chaos Emerald, the forces of the world would be GUNNING for it to ensure everything went their way. "You are lucky that it was only a short burst and not within any massive relays else I would PERSONALLY be kicking you out with your officer." Clove straightened up as she spoke.  
"I assure you that this will not happen..."  
"Yes, it WILL not happen again, that display was within a eighth of a mile and it blasted your division of soldiers among the townsfolk and any robots were atomized in seconds." The fox groaned as he rested his head on rested hands and sighed before continuing. "Yet, that short burst also left the both of you burns, cuts, and bruises so I will not put too much on you, especially with what my medical officer has to say about your ally." Clove was going to respond, but didn't as the fox pulled out a manuscript and slid it to her, allowing her to look it over before coming to the 'comments' section.  
 _'...Whatever that 'Chaos' energy did in the long term, it has been the power to destroy and the power to heal, any cancer or fatal diseases that the subject once had has been swiftly annihilated and replacing the damaged tissue with functional, healthy tissue before her ally had removed the Drive, stopping the influx of power, but the repair were already done within seconds, further observation is required, but in this medical profession, this one has now a clean bill of health and...'_ Tears dripped onto the paper as Clove tried to bite back her tears in vain before slowly resting her face on the material, softly sobbing into it as the blue fox merely turned around, letting her have the moment, things have changed for the better, FAR better than what had been made...  
...Her sister was okay now and they were free... free from the grips of Eggman...


	6. Ch6 - The Unease Exposed

Aether listened as the younger pronghorn, her name being Cassia, shouted in joy as the trio sat in the meeting hall as the two pronghorns had a moment in the same room. "...I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!"  
"Yes... yes, you are, we are...!" The older said as she hugged her ally tight with the same returning the same as the trio just watched and listened before the older one, named Clove, spoke with a clear of the throat as she turned to thank the party. "Well, I... appreciate what you have done for me and my sister, but we best not intrude any further." Clove turned to leave, but she hover in front of the door, shaking as she tried her best to remain in control before Aether spoke.  
"It is fine if you want to remain, I will not kick either of you out for it." Clove, after a moment of pondering, turned on her heel and sat down on the far end, Cassia joining in earnest glee as the fox continued. "I welcome your presence at the table and now, we get to business."  
"So, boss, you think that Robotnik may have been threatened in some way?"  
"Not just some way, he is in a panic, G.U.N. is also on the rise to find out what is causing these short events, and I am growing to worry as well." The fox leaned back as the pronghorns listened as well. "If unleashed on a higher level or even at its greatest level, the world and everyone on it, including the universe itself, is going to either change or will be destroyed. This is a matter of concern, that Drive that Cassia tested out without realize is but eighty percent of our main target of interest or at least one...mote of it, something used at full will NOT be pretty."

"Why don't you destroy it, makes sense, right?" Clove wanted to correct her sister, but Aether shook his head as he explained.  
"That is the problem, if I try to destroy it without understanding what could come out in the end, I would be more likely sentencing the world around me to experience abnormal events: unnatural weather patterns, earthquakes of seven or eight, tsunamis scaling even greater than carriers, things COULD change for the far worse, Cassia Pronghorn." The girl stuck out her mechanical tongue as the fox went on. "That being said, I think that we need to free this province from its self-stalemate."  
"But how, G.U.N. and Robotnik's forces have the whole place locked down." Clove explained as a display appeared on the table as Blitz's commands. "Liberating territories within the province is well and good, sir, but if we try it, we risk encountering both or either forces on a uneasy battleground."  
"True, doing so without a banner or a cause is likely to incur the wrath of either side so we are going to pit the forces against each other." All looked at him with such shock as Aether explained, drawing out his plan in the map. "G.U.N. is understaffed when it comes to resources, but if we could direct them to a deposit and ensure that they get supply drops, their ranks will grow and soon they will start to fight, but that is not the only force who we depend on, the people themselves have called out for battle, for war and we will help give it to them, from the very city of New Haven, following the capture of Egg Army forces." Cassia gave in to a bit of grumbling with Clove softly explaining it out with a smile, something that Cassia shared as well. "For this I am dividing up the teams into three, the sisters will take to incur G.U.N." Both nearly rejected before Aether continued to explain, motioning to a site nearby the ocean. "I know that is asking a lot from the two of you, but given your history with Robotnik, I would keep you out of his business much longer than what he wants and the people are likely to recognize one, maybe both of you if you try to recruit them." They nodded as they relaxed back, not questioning why they were being involved. "Now I want both Star One and Two to strike at Eggman's production line, he has several supply convoys and factories in the province and they need to be shut down... permanently." Both gave a salute as Aether finished up. "I will, on the other hand, drift up a message for all the people to hear, making it resound from one of Eggman's many satellites. and broadcast over the world, some will hear it and cheer, some will groan in anger or worry, it will be a message of liberation and it will help out in the long term, you are all dismissed for your tasks, but first, I am entrusting all to get some sleep, it has been a long day." Aether stood up and all stood with him as they headed out, Nula guiding the pronghorns to their own rooms while Aether waited before heading to his chambers, converting the captain's office as his room for a time as he slung his gear up and dropped on the bed, sleep taking him well...

* * *

Clove turned over as she thought about it, how would they be able to draw G.U.N. in, the blue fox drew up a plan and he was quite straight on, his hands were also at work when detailing, he made notes and observations of the field of combat, or recon as it seemed more like incurring tensions and backing out to let the flames fan alive. She pulled at the sheets, covering herself more, but the thought still burned in her mind, whatever the fox was planning, he didn't see it to kill either sister, even made a note of 'ensure sister survival, will deploy to save' like he cared enough to not let a single one in this small band perish in his watch, but she wondered...  
...Will he manage to follow such or will he treat them just like Eggman...?

* * *

The battles started within seconds of Clove and Cassia getting into the border and leading a small raid on the G.U.N. Outpost of Southern Shore, initially not very incurring, but both were geared up with new attire to provide a hidden ID and improved weapons with the condition that bloodshed is for the OTHER factions to draw, their job was to bring their attention in as Cassia quickly joined her sister and spoke, pulling the mask off to talk without any blockage. "Come on, we're free to just... run, the guy got our butts out of the fire with Robuttnik, we can just go, Sis!"  
"And not value his wishes or command for a time, not likely, Cassia." Clove mused with concern on her voice, the drones coming in to attack as their barrier stopped the assaults before either sister struck and retreated, forcing G.U.N. to expend more of their automated members. "He also wanted to keep us from Eggman's agenda so he sent us to pull G.U.N. out and to the Nutspin Mines." Another barrage riddled their cover as they switched it up, Clove's scythe sending a shockwave with each swing that slashed through the bots while Cassia's tonfas were augmented to fire SMG rounds. "The brief understanding is that Eggman has a stockpile there that could fuel the forces to stronger levels, we are to merely pull them out to it." Though Clove had to be a tad honest as she grimaced, she was afraid that her sister could still have the lockdown machinations that Eggman possessed, meaning that if they run, Eggman will not hesitate to use it and force Clove to accept a part in the Empire once more.  
"Yeah, yeah... I'll be fine, though, it is not like the guy was expecting us to fail."  
"With how little we know, I will not judge him otherwise." Soon the G.U.N. troops started to pour out to attack and Clove got Cassia on her feet. "That is our que, quickly!" They both dashed the way as transports pursued them out, forcing Clove to quickly think of a plan, should the land ships get too close, but they didn't need to worry too much as they soon arrived to the Mines and dived into them, finding the stockpile as Clove called in. "Star Zero, we are in the mines, requesting extraction."  
"Acknowledged, you both may feel off for a bit, standby for teleportation, Stars Five and Six." Clove's voice grew dry as she nearly called for it not to happen, fearful that the teleport went wrong, but soon they both disappeared, leaving the G.U.N. agents to find the stockpile.

(~Back at Base~)

The warp matrix finished and Clove, having been warped mid-sentence, finished her train of voice. "-Don't do..." She stopped to look at the base around her as she finished. "...That..."  
"Such little faith, that is fine." The fox walked in from behind a blast shield as Cassia was flabbergasted along with Clove. "What you both experienced is the Chaos Warp System and I have tested it LONG ago and I want to ensure to you both... you were not in any real danger."  
"Still, what the heck, man, we could have been killed or merged... something weird!" Cassia shouted as the fox sighed, not in disapproval, but in unease as he explained, Clove quiet in the short moment.  
"I know, the worse case scenarios are something to take great measure toward, and I apologize if you both were taken back by it, but I would like to say... thank you for your aid..." Without a word, Clove walked straight up and slapped the fox square in the face, Cassia gasped in shock at the action as the fox just stood there before Clove gripped his belt, snarling in anger as both stared at each other.  
"I don't take to that tone well, you have us get G.U.N. out and then warp us out without a single explanation of what you are playing at, I am, right now, sick of all this that has conspired against me and my sister, we are not part of your sick games...!"

"...Nor are you part of Eggman's games, but you still play to his fiddle." Clove looked just as enraged as she socked the fox one, knocking him to the ground as this was a turn of anger from the pronghorn who once was mostly calm. "I am familiar with machines and tech, your sister still has a lockdown mechanism in her mechanical head, if Eggman pulls the plug, she could die from it and you know full well what that means." Clove readied another punch when Cassia, having snapped out of her stupor, rushed forward and stopped her older sister as she gripped the readied arm and held.  
"Clove... sis... get a grip, this isn't the sister I know!" Clove paused for a moment and shook her head as she glanced at Cassia and the fox who now had the red mark of the slap, but also a blackened patch over the left eye as both looked to him with pleading eyes, one of guilt and the other for mercy.  
"It is clear that you both need some time to THINK on your behavior, I want you both in your rooms... now." Both saluted in unease as they walked past the focused soul as he breathed as well before speaking, resting a hand on the patch. "Leeze, that stings and serves me right, been two years since I pulled this tech out, but I am glad that its reading match normal teleporter signals and not the Chaos energies, that could be a greater mess in the long run..." He decided on the other hand as he headed back to the comm room and resumed making the message...

(-The Pronghorns-)

Having discarded the attire, Clove curled up in her military garments, feeling the guilt ride on her back as she laid on the top. Yes, she was angry and distrusting of the fox, but he was not playing them and she had to go and deck him one, she was more composed than that, letting bitter hate fuel her actions, but she was just... tired of it all, the threat of her sister's life in Eggman's hands, the sudden action to draw G.U.N. out, and teleporting them back to the base without even explaining, she was riding on such guilt and hate from the time she spent serving Eggman that she was soon pulled out of her thoughts as the side door opened. "Sis...?" Clove turned to find her sister in shorts and a t-shirt as she walked up to the bed and spoke. "I... Can I sleep with you?"  
"...Yeah..." Cassia got on and Clove drew her in as she ran a hand over the metal frame of her sister's changed appearance, many months, even years had past since that decision was made to join and now, she was now worried that Cassia, the girl in her arms, would shut down, locked in a prison of Eggman's making. This had to happen right here... right now. "Cassia... I'm sorry, I just wanted to vent out my grief, but I didn't truly consider that fox as a friend, I just... lost it, the way he was just talking about it so casual..." Clove pulled her sister closer as tears started to form. "Please... please forgive me for my action..."  
"Hey... I-I don't trust the guy either, but... hey, he is letting us stay here, he is letting us do what we want, we are free, right?" Clove nodded several times on the bed as Cassia continued. "Well... maybe, if we ask, he could remove the lockdown thingie, right?"  
"Yes... yes, he could..." That was all as both rested, letting sleep take them in to properly rest their tired out minds and wills, they have been on the edge for too long...

* * *

Nula looked about as she readied the weapons in her gloves for action, Blitz ready as well as they peered at a mega factory compound, they had made a swatch through the drones and Mobian ranks, but now, they take on one of the critical facilities in the Acorn Province. "Time to bring this robot spawn down, are you ready, Star One?"  
"Ready and willing to crack open robot brains!" She nodded as both of them charged in, their attire custom-made to prevent ID scans as the defenses came online, but were not fast enough as Blitz struck first, scaling the rampart and busting through, both Badniks and Egg Army getting the beat down as the echidna left none in the wake while Nula followed in the wake and made to disable the controls of most of the processes before implanting explosive charges that they took from the armory and rigged up before they made it to the core and rigging it up to self-destruct, the whole starting to erupt in fiery prowess, they charging out from the other side as the explosion soon consumed the inner circle and started to extend out to the walls before both leapt off, fire nipping at their feet before they rolled and looked back, the factory now in shambles as Nula called it in, the fire too much for machine and mobian to contain. "Star Zero, Mission accomplished, returning back to base." They dashed away at a heightened speed, leaving the outpost to be dealt with by the forces in and outside the facility...

* * *

Aether was not determined to turn the people to his cause, it was to turn them against the oppressor of all right now, Doctor Robotnik. He continued to type in his message and beam it up to an easily hacked device in orbit, but the message was the true battle as Aether often had to scrap some of the stuff for more knowledge, the short spat with Clove and Cassia only made it much harder in the end as he slightly groaned, not even Nula's confirmed operation was a light from his darkness of uncertainty. He ran down from his forehead, sliding it to his jaw and pulled some, not even wincing from the pain as he paused before drafting a new message, having gathered more intel on what he could say. "Attention, all members of the world of Mobius, I call out for freedom." He paused and continued, using a familiar touch to get the point out. "You have either sworn to serve a dictator, aided the forces of machine , mobian, and highlander, or cower in the walls of your cities in fear, panic of the events around you, take heart and stand up now!", "What you think is right may not be so, I NEVER claim to know what is better, but a life filled with fear and terror from someone you give loyalty to without anything to show, this is NOT the life you must have, being changed into something with a machine mind, arms, legs, or body, it doesn't make one special, it surrenders a bit of life, of being to those who wish to rob you of your will!", "I call out, fight! Let not your people think otherwise for this is the time for change, I will NOT hear the cries of the people who do nothing to try to save themselves, I will NOT hear the cries of those in high positions call for safety while their people suffer all the while, you either serve with true trust and loyalty in your beings or you serve NO ONE, this life is YOURS, I don't care what hundreds around you have to say!" He breathed as he continued, calling out the forces who vowed their own beliefs. "We can't forever believe heroes to save us, in minor conflicts, we can't always trust in a government that finds itself lacking when the chips are down, to serve and give purpose, THAT is my message, make a difference and break the chains that hold you down in fear, show the world that you will not abide by the rules set by others and make a change, it doesn't matter if it is mobian, robian, even highlander who call out, stand and fight, let not your will be broken ANY MORE!" The recording stopped as he breathed before he aimed at the satellite and fired his message, it staying on the machine for its full broadcast while a copy was saved to his portable drive, the message ringing out now as he let sleep pull at him before he retired to bed, the defenses on high alert in sentry mode for any sudden attacks...

* * *

Tails skimmed through the messages within the province, his plane having taken a considerate amount of damage as Sonic loomed over, whistling as the radio set up started to loop a message. "Sonic, what is that even saying, see if you can get that thing to clear up or get something worthwhile."  
"Right, buddy." The blue blur said as he started to meddle with the settings before he started to hear it, getting confused as he spoke. "What the...?  
 _"...We can't forever believe heroes to save us, in minor conflicts, we can't always trust in a government that finds itself lacking when the chips are down, to serve and give purpose, THAT is my message, make a difference and break the chains that hold you down in fear, show the world that you will not abide by the rules set by others and make a change, it doesn't matter if it is mobian, robian, even highlander who call out, stand and fight, let not your will be broken ANY MORE!"_ The message started to repeat as Tails came out and stared, sharing a glance with Sonic as they spoke.  
"Sonic... did you do...?"  
"Heck if I know, you wanted to hear it or shut it off, I just messed with it." Tails carefully took it in hand as the message continued for a sizable amount of time before the phone rang and Sonic sped over to it. "Tails' workshop, we repair anything that comes in, how can I..."

"Sonic, about time you answered, but that is not the point!" Sonic shook the ringing out of his ears as it was Amy on the line and she continued as she seemed to be shouting. "New Haven is in open revolt, they are going nuts here, local law enforcement is getting overwhelmed!"  
"Not just that, folks!" Rouge also answered on the same line. "G.U.N. is getting a larger burn than before, the world is in open revolt with both factions of Eggman and the government trying to keep the revolts from growing out of control, at this rate, Acorn Province, on the grid at least, will be fully in revolt!" Tails bit his cheek as he turned to Sonic and spoke.  
"Sonic, you HAVE to get down to New Haven and help G.U.N. out, this message is incurring something that is dangerous alone!"  
"On it, buddy, I'll be back." With that, Sonic bolted out of the workshop and Tails worked to get the source, but it kept losing control as it was aimed for space and he knew that meant some satellite is broadcasting the signal, but who...!?

* * *

Whoever the two attackers were, they had disappeared, leaving G.U.N. to dig up a stockpile of Eggman's gear as Drakken oversaw the whole issue and the forces that followed soon found that the mine was still usable and mining operations were quickly underway before Drakken got a call and left the assignment to his lower class officers, opening the comms to Rouge. "Madam Rouge, what is the situation?"  
"Open revolt is what is going on, New Haven is on the brink and the whole world is following, a message had been broadcasted from one of Eggman's satellites and it is incurring a massive riot world-over!" Drakken grimaced as the bat continued. "Sonic is already in Haven to get things under control, but this didn't come from Eggman to rile us, his forces are also facing the massive spike of riot!"  
"Copy, I will rally the rest of my troop to help deal with the people and get them to calm down, Captain Drakken out." The link was closed and Drakken called it out. "Move out, I want that operation completed yesterday and get the tanks out, we have New Haven to lock down."  
"Yes sir!" Drakken bit his tongue, there was not much that could be done for now, but he will hear this voice that is being broadcasted and find out what the Chaos Emeralds is going on between the rifts and these sudden riots...


	7. Ch7 - Further Anarchy

War was coming and the people rallied for it, the loudspeakers across the city echoed the message as G.U.N. and Sonic did the best they can to stop the danger from expanding, the crowds soon dividing as Drakken rolled in and Sonic bumped fists with the young Mobian dragon. "Hey, pal, glad to see you join the party."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sonic!" With the appearance of a G.U.N. officer, the people quickly came to calm down, but the message was on a constant loop. Drakken gave a small snarl as the speakers continued their speech, initially it was call of surrender as Egg drones had set up the speakers up in the cover of night, but the new voice didn't sound Eggman, it sounded... different as G.U.N. soldiers and bots filled the streets and vehicles moved in to ensure no unrest. 'Who even has access to Eggman's grid, it should have been impossible, but who even is rallying the people out...?' He looked up to the comm tower and headed up with Sonic behind him before he accessed the device, the message was coming from one of Eggman's satellites, but its coding and frequency was that of a randomizer, bouncing off shielded satellites before latching onto an open one and providing the message being heard throughout.  
'This is getting strange, what or who is sending it to the towns and cities...?'

* * *

Aether crossed his hands as the screen, having been repaired with some parts around the base, displayed the chaos that was occurring throughout the world, the allies also watching before Blitz spoke, shutting the display off as he spoke. "I can't handle it, sir, they are releasing their anger and plea to the people around them, but I can't just sit here and do nothing to ease their burdens."  
"Yes, it is the right thing to do, but not the wise thing." Aether turned to the party as he continued. "From a tactician's perspective, if we save them too early, we will end up causing trouble for us in the long run, but save them far too late and we will be seen as the villains, now is unwise as well as revolt only leads to chaos, we sowed the seed of discord and exposed weakness within the ranks of both G.U.N. and the Empire." The table display came up as all looked at it with Aether's voice detailing the areas. "Resources and personnel are revealed and we can use these to further expand the base here, perhaps even expand out to other bases for improved reactions."  
"...You seek to build an army from the seeds of chaos?"  
"Exactly, Miss Pronghorn, this is a fractured world of balance, it needs a third piece to ensure that balance is truly maintained, and using the resources and personnel gained from this could change all of it." Clove nodded while Cassia smiled in glee as the map detailed the plan. "Clove and Cassia, there is a prison off the coast of your former base where prisoners, yet to be turned, are locked up, bust those doors wide open and free the hundreds there, I will give more as you prep." He turned to Nula and Blitz and spoke. "With our display of voice, G.U.N. has started to expand out, but that is their error as a rolling ship of military stockpile is heading for the city, you both must take the weapons and bring them to me, is that clear to all of you?" All gave a nod or salute as they all stood up and Aether joined the sisters before having Cassia kneel down and he started to work on the inner works of her mind before sharing in the chat with Clove, her sister deaf and blind to the action. "The failsafe is a difficult thing to handle, trigger prematurely and we risk losing her to the lockup, but if I understand the coding and frequency that keeps her tied to Robotnik and sever the link with a disruption device, your sister will be okay in the long term, she will, effectively, be a free Robian as it stands." Aether paused and worked on a different part before nodding at the work and closing her up before pulling out a small armband, handing it to Clove to put on Cassia, it sealing itself onto her as she got up. "You both are free to go, I only expect that you both come back perfectly fine from this, I wish to continue my aid to the both of you." After a moment of pause of the sisters looking at each other, they saluted and headed out as Aether sat back down. "Time will tell when we have the fire surging, but for now..." He tapped in a sequence into the console and pulled up designs for a machine, more of parts and pieces, but its function was that of the robotic legions, the ability to convert flesh into metal. "...These plans could turn Robotnik's plans around, there can be no order without chaos and, seeing young Cassia's appearance, he will be hell-bent to fight to keep his legions safe from the vengeance to come..."

* * *

The ship was massive as the duo headed in and zoomed across the water, their faces covered with oxygen masks to both prevent water splashing in and to avoid the radars that could have tracked them if they remained in the sky as they landed into an open port of the ship and knocked out the soldiers that were on the guard. "Have we ever tried to raid and steal a ship of military supplies?"  
Nula shook her head as she delivering a kick and knocked out the last human in their entrance. "No, we never did, Aether's war games were quite interesting nevertheless back then, so it shouldn't be too troubling." Both nodded as they dashed up toward the ramps and knocking out the forces that stood in their way, soon arriving to the stockpile and pulling out some devices that Aether had given to them, searching through to find the weapons and some ammo before attaching the devices on and Nula called in. "Star Zero, we have the stockpile, requesting teleport."  
"Acknowledged, Star Two." The crates disappeared and were soon followed by the duo as G.U.N. members rushed in and soon found that a majority of their stockpile was stolen from right under them, but where and how quickly was beyond their understanding...

(~The Pronghorns~)

Clove was ready for action, Robotnik had terrorized her for too long, and with how she was going to approach this, she will make certain that the blow will HURT badly. She breathed behind the facemask and she peered about, anger was not the reason here, she was calm, collected, she needed to keep her head on straight for this to work and, though some of the inmates were ones that would know who she is, she was not there for judgement, she was there for freedom as Cassia landed right next to her from scouting out, her facemask also on to keep appearance. "Place hasn't heard from Egghead for some time now, their long-range comm tower was damaged in a sudden riot some time ago before we were based in the Cliffs."  
"Meaning that they are on high alert, Doctor Robotnik often has these places under the protection of a Horde Commander, bots with no emotion or understanding, just orders." Clove readied her scythe and also fiddled with a small burst-fire pistol that now glowed in the barrel. "Let us crack the prison wide open, follow my lead."  
"Right behind you, sis!" They charged in through an opened section of walling and blasted through the defenses with ease as they fought their way to the cells where hundreds of mobians called out and that is exactly what they were going to do as Clove slashed through the warden of the cells and accessed the mainframe. "It will take some time before I can get these cells open, but when I do, we need to head for the docks, there is a massive prison carrier there that could ferry everyone here back to the mainland."  
"Guessing that we need to bash more badniks, don't we?" Clove shook her head as she explained with her typing and hack.  
"It has been in storage for a while as most of the prisoners were airlifted to this place, perhaps in a effort to gather more without the threat of G.U.N. hindering the shipments." Too soon, the Horde Commander arrived, a bulky model of the Egg Hammers with a colossal hammer fist as it stomped into the room and Clove grimaced as she gave Cassia the task. "Try to take that Commander down, I will aid you as quickly as I can!"  
"No prob, watch me go to town!" Cassia shouted as she leapt down and barraged the titan with rounds as she closed in, jumping as the hammer swung low, slamming into the ground as the pronghorn landed on the arm and ran up it as she continued to fire, but the armor was too tough for her rounds to pierce as they either bounced off and only burrowed inches into the armor, Cassia making it to the head and crouched as the hammer soon descended on her spot, dodging at the last second for the juggernaut to slam it's head, Cassia smirk before quickly gaining a panicked look as the swing was lessened and the titan came for her again, her tonfas clicking empty as she looked terrified. "Ah nuts, the worst time for this...!" Before the titan could get her, Clove soon arrived and slashed, her weapon cleaved through the hammer before she swung again, destroying the robot body from the mid slash before she rested her weapon down, the energy fading away as Clove turned to Cassia and, without a thought of anyone close by, she hugged her sister as Cassia tried to get her to let her go. "Hey... hey, I'm fine... thanks for getting over here as you could."

"I am not letting you out of my sight, is that clear?" Clove's tone was just of concern and Cassia nodded as she returned the hug before they headed to the docks and loaded up the passengers onto the mighty vessel that has seen better days, but it was all they could work with as the launch pad would have Eggman-encrypted locks on the shuttles, the vessel moving slowly as it headed back to the province with both the sisters getting the cold shoulder for a time, no hatred, but not joy, just grief and upset. "Star Zero, we have freed the prisoners, what is our next actions?"  
"Take them to the Seaside G.U.N. Outpost and I will be there shortly to pick you both up." Clove nodded as Cassia nodded as well, though uneasy that they, two renowned Egg Bosses, were bringing a ship of prisoners straight to the United Federation forces with their current ally going to pick them up without any troubles so to speak. The ship started to approach the harbor as both of them put their masks back on and hoped that Zero would come through with them...

[~ Seaside G.U.N. Outpost, 15:54~]

Drakken had received a report of sighting a Eggman sea vessel heading for his base so he started to gear his troops for action. It was heading for the harbor and the soldiers geared up as it soon came into view, an old vessel that must have only barely held together with minor welds and cuts as it soon came to a stop and opened up, unloading, to the drake's surprise, mobians by the hundreds as they headed onto the land and the soldiers soon started to get things in order, but Drakken focused as he watched the mobians continued to get off the hulky vessel, feeling uneasy as there was something wrong with the picture before he spotted the problem, two individuals jumping off the prow of the ship heading into the base as he too took off after them, they noticing too late as Drakken pulled out his pair of hand shotguns and spoke. "Hands up and no sudden moves, you hear!?" The taller one nodded as she slowly turned and tapped the shorter one, causing her to turn as well as he took in their appearance, green fur in protective gear, but the shorter one was off as the tip of her face was...shiny under the custom oxygen masks. "Clove and Cassia... Egg Bosses for Doctor Robotnik..."  
"...We're dead..." Clove shook her head as she spoke.  
"Whatever you may think we are or who we are, we are not the villians here, you saw us aboard the vessel, you should be able to connect the dots perfectly well, sir."  
"Hard to say that, you are still armed with your weapons and those mobians were QUITE spooked out of their minds." Drakken leveled his weapons as he continued. "You are not slipping out of this so easily." Instincts quickly kicked in as he jumped out of the way as a mech, its cockpit exchanged with a pod, swiftly skidded in and positioned itself between the parties, opening its payload of missiles at Drakken and firing, the black drake avoiding the barrage and called it. "All forces, we have a rogue Big Foot in the base, all forces, engage it at will!" Clove and Cassia quickly jumped onto the machine and it engaged its hover jets before soaring out of the way, Drakken taking a few rounds at the mech, but the range was invalid as other members started to fire at it, but it was far too late to mobilize the heavier armor as Drakken sneered at the effect that the Big Foot made as he pointed at his supporting officers. "I want a damage report of WHO the heck decided to aid enemy agents and what they just did to my base!" The troops and members shattered as Drakken headed into his quarters and started to think, his guns returned, as he rested on his hands as the first officer arrived with the full report and he spoke with some anger. "Well, what do you have!?"  
"Sir... it is tough to say for you see..."

"What is to guess, we have a rogue pilot in G.U.N. and they caused a havoc in the base, so I want them in this office as soon as possible and get me some measures to capture the Egg Bosses Clove and Cassia." Drakken seeped with anger as he turned to the window when the officer cleared and spoke.  
"Sir, the Big Foot wasn't one of ours..." This stopped Drakken short as he slowly turned back around with a questioning look.  
"What are you talking about, soldier?" The officer placed a number of documents on the table and the drake took a look at them as he continued, the drake finding the matching images captured on camera.  
"The registration to ID the walker was of a older chassis, its standard cockpit was switched out with some pod that we couldn't ID either, but it isn't one of Robotnik's tech." Drakken nodded as he looked over the data and images that were delivered on short notice. "What's more, the right side of the Big Foot had incorporated a transponder that had codes to enter our base without even a scan or investigation and its payload was... well..." Two soldiers brought in an intact shell and it opened with some challenge to reveal a imploded round of riot form.  
"...We were attacked by our own tech, but it was equipped with riot gear, it was purposely missing my position to keep me behind cover while it picked up those two..." The images continued as he saw that Clove and Cassia had paused at one camera and Cassia made a face as she was holding a small note to the cam. He quickly stood up in shock as it read 'The lone souls stand as one dragon', something he once kept to his chest, the only people that ever knew it were... "Where the heck was the Big Foot heading!?"

"For New Haven, but shouldn't we address..."  
"Yes, but I have to make a call." Drakken quickly dialed up a number and spoke. "Drakken here, I need you to deal with a Big Foot that was heading for New Haven... It had helped in the rescue of two valuable members in the Egg Army, Clove and Cassia Pronghorn, I need to address with the mess it may have left behind in the Outpost..." Drakken nodded as he put the phone down and helped with the clean up, the task of dealing with the mech in someone else's hands...


	8. Ch8 - Turned Tide

"How did you even manage to get a Big Foot G.U.N. Walker to save us?" Clove questioned as the pod replied in turn, the inside ferrying Aether as he smiled a bit as Cassia hummed to herself.  
"The old base had a heck of a stockpile and with Star One and Two's success with the military payload, I was able to quickly assemble a usable walker in time and headed off as fast as I could to get you two, I am not letting you get caught for my plans, that's my job." Aether focused as the walker, having disengaged its hover jets, proceeded to walk through the city on foot, none paying attention long enough to notice the two dangerous criminals on the mech itself. "We should blend in for now until we get out of the city, if G.U.N. figure out that the Big Foot is not currently on their side, they will fire at will."  
"Can't you just..." Cassia made firing sounds and motions as Clove joyfully shook her head at the innocent nature as Aether returned the chat.  
"It is possible, but that would give the feeling that someone is in the walker and is not friendly toward both the people and the G.U.N. forces." Civilians, though have calmed down from the transmission across their city, were still actively trying to arm up and take the fight to Eggman's forces, a challenge as it is risky and dangerous to even do such without support or aid, but they were turned quite determined as Aether continued to pilot the machine. "We should get out of the city before we..."  
"WATCH OUT!" Aether quickly slid to the side as a attack came from the front, nearly hitting the mech as it quickly turned with its jets to face a blue hedgehog, green eyes staring at the pod as Aether bared his fangs, not expecting any company to come to him.

"...You two, get going, I will take my time on this one." The walker readied itself as it glanced down the hedgehog, but Aether was not upset. "You... are Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
"What, are you disappointed with my looks?"  
The walker straightened up as it opened its missile pods. "Not at all, I have been interested in meeting the 'Hero of Mobius', though the conflict right now is going downhill for all the good forces around." Sonic smirked as he tapped his feet and Aether's scanner quickly traced out and analyzed the hedgehog's abilities, speed and skill, his key powers. "I don't want to fight, but I will engage if I am forced to."  
"Don't bother, you could not get a single shot on me." Aether smirked as well at the behavior of this hedgehog, it is a better outlook, a carefree and adventurous soul that will fight for what he believes in.  
"Let's find that out, Hero." The missiles fired and the people quickly ran with G.U.N. quickly brought up defenses as Sonic dodged the volleys and even seemed to be taunting the shot, a taste that Aether could get use to. "Get a load of this missile!" Channeling a small device in the machine that he installed, the missile quickly changed the color and was shot with such speed that Sonic dodged out of the way in time as the form erupted and caught his foot. "Shot on you, Hero."

Sonic glanced between the shot and its owner and started to chuckle a little as he shook the form off. "Okay okay, you got one shot on me, but that is because I was humoring you." He dashed from side to side with such speed that Aether could see why Robotnik was often defeated, but then what was the change in scene as Eggman was in control, they were not. "Like I said, too fast for your little missiles."  
"True, but all I require right now is a flash." The walker opened up several other panels on its body and Sonic quickly realized the threat as he shielded his eyes as the Big Foot suddenly erupted in a flurry of light, the buildings making the display more dangerous as the light disappeared and Sonic quickly looked to find that the walker had disappeared, no steps to even show that it stomped past him or the burn of its jets to show it fled by air. The people shook the sudden attack of light out of their eyes as Sonic looked about, there was not a trace of the mech at all as he rushed off and arrived to the top of a unfinished building and activated his comm that he had on for the time when he and Tails needed to cooperative on two fronts.  
"Drakken, bad news, the mech escaped and that is the problem, it escaped."  
"How, the Big Foot walker weighs at least fifty tons?!"  
"Explains nothing of its movement at times." Sonic chuckled as he spoke. "The walker was equipped with panels, it emitted some form of blinding light through them and disappeared and I didn't hear it fly OR walk past me, its size was too massive for the sewers as well." Drakken seemed on the edge of yelling, but held back as Sonic noted.

"Well, that is impossible, but I have a minor problem on my hands, I'll contact you later if more information comes to me, just try to get through Eggman's legions as you can."  
"Got it..." Sonic's comm cut and he sighed as he looked over the city and pondered to himself, it was true that Eggman's victory was something out of the usual turn, but that was the problem, Eggman was depending on a new robot army to sweep through the provinces with ease, the majority in the other continents like a silent reminder to submit or perish. The thought rarely crossed the hero's mind, but, as he looked to the sky, he felt the world was starting to change in the process, due to something or someone unknown...

* * *

"My apologies, I did not expect to be spotted by Drakken, I had expected that he was still located at Acorn G.U.N. HQ." Aether waved a hand as he had listened to Cassia and Clove's report, his getaway evident to the warp that he used within the blinding light.  
"No harm done, you two were doing excellently, but this... Drakken, what info could you spare for me on him?" Clove sighed as she thought about it and explained, Cassia looking as well.  
"He is a strange one, a very able commander, his skills rival the greatest of commanders, some even made guesses that he was in tier with Commander Tower, but he is... lost, he is believed to have no memories from an incident that he had encountered before the G.U.N. agent Shadow found him and took him to G.U.N., since then, the two have been in a relation of mentor and student in skills, strategies, and ideas." The pronghorn looked up as she returned to resting her hands in her lap. "Forgive my interest in this, but what does this commander matter to you?" Nula and Blitz looked at each other as they thought about it as well as Aether turned in the chair, a silence filling the room before the blue fox spoke.  
"It is a mere thought... a rising member of G.U.N. that wields dual shotguns into battle and possessing a level of command that not many can best easily... he reminds me of another that I once knew, but my beliefs and ideas are unconfirmed until I learn more of this 'Drakken', that in of itself is going to be a challenge..." All were quiet before the fox turned back and opened up the display again, this time of the base. "But that can wait until later, when the province is freed from the threat of Robotnik, Clove, you have any clue where the source of Robotnik's drones could be in Acorn Province?" The pronghorn thought about it, her question was partially answered and that didn't pertain to this 'mystery' being that the blue fox was reminded of, but the liberation of Acorn Province weighed more than finding someone in the chaos.  
Clove gave the thought a moment before she mused over the idea. "I do not know of the main source, The Doctor was secretive of his machines from the rest of the Egg Army, even the Egg Bosses, but there is one site that has seen supply lines to within Acorn." The Display activated to Clove's touch and she stood up, moving her hands about the map as she looked about before spotting it and pointing it out as the rest looked at it. "In the beginning of the campaign into the provinces and continents, Doctor Robotnik had shipped tens of thousands of supplies, components, and other things to sites across the provinces that are odd and without strategic purpose to them and he soon surged from these sites with legions of robotics at his command." Aether looked as well as he studied it with minor interest and great thought. "Of all the sites that come to mind, this is the most likely to be where the Doctor has readied his legions."

"What do we do, sir?" Blitz asked as all looked to him for a plan before he breathed and started to script out a plan.  
"We start with a beacon." A geographic map was brought up as points start to be detailed. "We are going to use a modified G.U.N. beacon to attract their forces into conflict with Robotnik's forces, meanwhile, we will take into account the base or facility in question before I call for further actions, one step indeed, but it is vital that we find out the threat before we push further in." They all nodded as a copy was downloaded into the pocket device that Aether had made, pocketing it into his sachet and looking to his gathered allies. "We have little time, we are taking the newest walker in the arsenal for now, the T. 25-G 'Blood Hound' Walker, all thanks to the G.U.N. and their tech." They got in and advanced to the site...

* * *

"Get the Egg Army moving now, I want Acorn Province when we move our plans to greater goals!"  
"YES, DOCTOR ROBOTNIK." Eggman was not pleased that the capture of Acorn Province was taking so long, he contributed the fact to Sonic and his reckless actions, but there was no doubt that they would fail, no matter how many factories and bases were destroyed, even the freed captives of his Prison Isle would face the music as there was no escape from the power he possesses. His thoughts were soon disrupted when the alarms rang out and one of his tech drones spoke. "EXALTED ROBOTNIK, OUR CORE FACTORY IN ACORN PROVINCE HAS BEEN TRIGGERED WITH THE PROXITMITY OF G.U.N. FORCES."  
"What are you waiting for, destroy them!"  
"TERMINATION... IMPOSSIBLE, ASSAULTS BEING DESTROYED WITHIN COMING KILOMILE OF ENEMY FOES."  
"Impossible, get visuals on the G.U.N. forces!" The imaging zoomed in to the site where the G.U.N. forces were advancing from, and it looked completely out of place as it looked to be a large-scale machine trending up the mountains that protected the main facility, causing him to realize that his drones were TRYING to pursue a target that was SCALING up the mountainside with ease before stopping short on top, overlooking the valley before his eyes widened in surprise. "They are only pretending to be attacking, they're the front line beacon..." Quickly, the grids started to get filled up with G.U.N. forces as they surged for the position, Robotnik's anger lacking as he watched as his Acorn facility went up in smokes. "I would have heard... could G.U.N. have a secret spec ops force that is secret to their own members...?"

* * *

Having the command of Seaside Outpost given to a more permanent member, Drakken set out to find the rogue Big Foot with a pair of military companies in follow as they searched form the air, Sonic also agreeing to help as the Big Foot was odd to him as well, Drakken responding to Sonic's commlink when he called. "This is Drakken, go ahead, Sonic."  
"It can't be just me, but some of the sites we have passed were... you know, Eggman's bases, what is up with all this wreckage about?"  
"That question has also been on my mind when the news started to bring these events to light, Eggman's bases were being destroyed with only robotic casualties to count, EA casualties were being kept in the minimal." This was leaving a bitter taste in the drake's mouth as he continued. "The United Federation has been facing the same problem as theories have been made about unknown forces that have been laying waste to the bases, but each of the facilities were in close proximity of each other, making us think that the attacks may be coming from somewhere close, but we are still trying to file it down to a..." Suddenly, alarms started to blare out as the helicopter pilot called to Drakken.  
"Commander, we are getting a G.U.N. beacon signal from the central mountains, near the ruined town of Pinemorre, it is broadcasting like an S.O.S., Sir!"  
"Get us to that signal now, we could be facing isolated members!" Drakken turned back to Sonic, the blue blur zooming under them. "Sonic, follow us to this signal, we could use your skills."

"Gotta, buddy!" They flew closer to the signal, G.U.N. forces now engaging Egg forces as Drakken looked about, but none of the divisions that appeared were in tight spots. That was when he saw it, a large-scale complex nestled in the stone of the mountains and hidden from everywhere but the sky, his face baring fangs as he paused for a moment and looked about, spotting the beacon and pulling the door open, the members calling out as he jumped and spoke into the comm.  
"Land first and regroup on my position, is that clear!?" They agreed as Drakken plumed out his wings and glided to the site, Sonic meeting him there as they took it in, a G.U.N. beacon attached with a multi-cell power source with large-foot-prints in the stone with no trail to tell them what was there or who. "...We were lured here, to see the base and bring it down. a hidden outpost that Eggman has kept under our noses for too long."  
"Someone has been baiting us to the catch, they are not even taking the chance to deal with the place themselves." Drakken crouched down as he examined a small note on the casing, peeling it off to read.  
'The Violet Rose of Kaitana has lost her bloom and I intend to find it.  
A'.  
Drakken's hands shook as he spoke. "Sonic... get going, I need to make a call." The blue hedgehog, after a short glance at his ally, nodded and headed down to the site as Drakken pulled out an old commlink and replaced his current one with the old one before he spoke into it. "Vanguard Central... can you hear me...?" Silence and static filled the link before a resounding voice returned.

 _"Loud and clear, Draknite One..."_

* * *

Aether felt the walker continue its trek before Clove spoke in confusion, turning in her seat. "We have an incoming call, it is directed to something aboard." All remained silent before the commlink that Aether kept in his pocket started to resound and he quickly placed it on his earlobe as a voice called. _"Vanguard Central... can you hear me...?"_ Aether smiled as the crew among themselves in confusion as the call was broadcasted to the interior of the walker, Nula and Blitz realizing the meaning as Aether spoke in return.  
"Loud and clear, Draknite One..." Aether continued as he shifted in his seat. "As much as I would like to play catch up, we have a battle to commence in, have to call you later, One."  
 _"Acknowledged, direct me with your opinion of the compound."_ Aether sharply stood up as he looked down the base, his googles zooming in as he detailed the base, Sonic already there, but having a challenge getting in without the electric fence work protecting it.  
"We have secondary generators around the fences, don't use your heavy firepower on them, the primary generator can't withstand too much build up without the six secondary generators around, the sniper towers run on the same grid, take down the sides and the defensive grid will fall short, you have to deal with the robotics, but they shouldn't be an issue for you." Aether fell into line as he called the shots, controlling the walker as best as he could while the allies also maintained the heavy machine. "There is a stockpile of robotic tanks waiting for you behind the first checkpoint, standby for heavy ordinance strike." Blitz manned the cannon as Cassia spotted the target and grinned as she lined it up.  
"Boom." The cannon fired and the line shattered in seconds as another round slammed into the robotic legions below, no Egg Army life signs in the base so it was a skeet shoot. "Central, gate protection is down!" Aether nodded as he directed the attack, G.U.N. gaining ground fast with his command in support.

"One, you have a clear window, there is a transceiver within the complex that must be shut down before more orders come in." The fence quickly fell as the forces headed in, Aether keeping his eyes open as the radar array picked up incoming forces, Egg drones and he called it. "Anti-Air Divisions, we have inbound aerial threats, ready your weapons at the top of the peak or a suitable place to fire from."  
 _"We don't take orders from anyone other than our commander!"_  
"Then let me make this clear... GET. YOUR. BUTTS. IN. GEAR!" Aether snarled as the return reply was scared out of their mind.  
 _"Y-Y-Yes. Sir!"_ The crew were surprised at the authority that Aether exerted as Anti-Air combat vehicles readied themselves and picked out their targets, the swarm getting reduced into wreckage as the ground forces pushed in and took control of the facility. As it turned out, the factories inside the compound were designated as robot manufacturers, constructing hundreds of hundreds of robot models, proving that Eggman had left isolated and ill-prepared zones to hidden bases and it was one part of the grand scheme. Before Drakken could call again to locate his brother-in-arms, his connection was severed by long range and he looked to find where he had settled in, but there was no sign of either him or his vessel...

* * *

Aether rested in his seat as he mediated on the mission, the recent find of Eggman's Acorn facility broke Eggman's firm hold on the province and the result very quickly became favor to G.U.N. and its allies, the liberation happening over the course of days as the team also took to sleep as their actions had started to wear them out and they were granted leave for a short time. He leaned forward before he heard the door open and glanced up to the last person he was expecting, a black drake Mobian who stepped in and took a seat as the door closed. Both were silence before Aether spoke. "How did you find this place so easily, Andrew?"  
"You had access to G.U.N., you were in a site that could respond to any ocean-based acts, but still have full access to the roadways and trails to attack bases." Drakken breathed as he closed his eyes. "You knew something was off, but didn't know so you left some hints behind."  
"That is correct..." Aether sighed as he rested his elbows on the table. "I wasn't even sure if you were you, I had to lead you on for a bit before I could be certain, even then... it was a matter of thought, were you the same or had you changed..."  
"I have..." Drakken leaned back and spoke. "This is real life now, we are not playing games of war here, we have taken the first step in saving the world, thanks to your efforts, but that doesn't clear anything up. You attacked personnel, albiet through riot gear and foam or just bashing the troops a bit, you aided in the safety of wanted Egg Army personnel, and you think that I will just forgive and forget, Alex...?"  
"...Hard to say..." Aether mused as they both were ready to fight, but neither were willing to make the first move. "It had been a year since you disappeared and I was going mad in search for you, checking everything to find out what had happened, but nothing came up, nothing showed up... nothing until I made another test to see where the object that was in your last position was linked to you, it had taken it all, my home, my lab, and now our friends who are currently in the wormholes, two remaining among the five that came through to the wormhole's collapse..."

"This is not a game..."  
"Never said as much..." Aether leaned back as he stared at the drake and he stared back. "If you are trying to convince me to turn my services to G.U.N., I would hate to disappoint, but until I learn what the object TRULY is, I am going purely rogue, period."  
"You have one chance, brother..."  
"We are sworn by a bottle of sake, but we are no longer brothers, we are standing on different sides, we can consider our brotherhood... on pause..." Drakken snarled, but he let it slide as he stood up and headed for the door. He paused as he looked back.  
"You have your reasons, I have mine to keep this a secret between us, but if you continue in this crusade and never intend to trust anyone with this, I will be forced to intervene."

"You have your ways, I have mine, sadly, I will not continued to a projection." He pressed a button and  
Drakken disappeared in a fizzle, his image powered by an unknown power as Aether turned in his seat and looked at his screen...


	9. Ch9 - The Call of Arms

Aether hummed to himself as he looked at the global map, Acorn getting liberated and its shade of red for the Egg Forces ceded to a blue hue of G.U.N. and heroes before Clove entered and both nodded to each other as the pronghorn took a seat and spoke. "So, those small hints helped identify your lost ally."  
"Indeed, but he is not my ally for now, he is a rival in the field of battle, a tactician knows that some battles require sacrifice, but I am unwilling to surrender any to the slaughter quite yet." The blue fox leaned back as he continued. "Clove, what is your professional opinion on the next area we could take?"  
"That would be Harbor Province." The world map zoomed in on a small chain of islands that Eggman had control over, residing to the far west of Acorn. "Despite its small size and the many isles that makes up the province, it is the world's most respected sector where hundreds of tons of alloy and metal is harvested, especially with the wreckage of a Egg Carrier that was shot down during the initial stages of the Empire." Aether nodded as Clove continued. "In my opinion of this next step, I would say to hold off, we are not well equipped to confront Doctor Robotnik on his own territory, especially in a oceanic biome such as Harbor, we need more forces, more time to prep, and more machines that could ferry the teams in without the threat of Robotnik's aquatic forces and traps drowning the whole operation."  
"Yes, and I need to look into the Jewel itself before we can..." Clove nodded as Nula entered and nodded to the pair.  
"Aether, the lab is ready to your specific... measures."

"Good." Aether stood up and headed for the door, Clove following as Nula took center. "In the brief moments of getting this base up and running, I have been also running a number of tests to fully understand the object that is empowering our tools." They soon entered a small chamber of tech and machines that Clove was taken back with as Nula and Aether continued on to the center to the room, that was the moment that Clove saw the very object that kept the blue fox's attention, a small gemstone of a clear material, but it was also lit with fourteen motes of energy that moved like fireflies. "This is the Spectrum Jewel and this is a better testing room than what I was dealing with previously, so the first order of business before the other two wake up is understanding."  
"Which is... sir?"  
Aether lightly rolled his hand as he explained with Nula standing behind him as they looked at Clove who was continuing to walk across the catwalk. "Finding out where the first seven motes of energy are attuned to in this world as something about the Jewel itself is resounding with something or a series of things, I intend to find out what they are or if my belief is farfetched." They turned around and powered up the device as they began their scans, the object being scanned and survey several times before the display to the side lit up and Aether checked it out, pulling through the data and comparing it out. "This data is more refined than I had expected, but this is quite the readout for my machine, there does appear to be matches to the motes, seven in general, but signal appears to be hazy with the other seven." Clove took a look, taking it all in before her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced up to the jewel.  
"Wait... These are the same as..."  
"Miss Clove, perhaps you can enlighten us on your opinion." Aether inquired as the pronghorn looked beyond shocked.

"Within our world, there are powerful gemstones known as Chaos Emeralds, when all seven are gathered and harnessed, one becomes far greater than anyone can even handle, it is... insane!" Nula raised her hands and lowered them in a 'calming' fashion as Clove breathed and looked at Aether with still a look of surprise. "I don't know all the details to the Chaos Emeralds, but they were used by an ancient race of echidnas as divine motes of power, all controlled and managed by the power of their treasured Master Emerald, a massive emerald that upholds a massive island high in the sky where the last survivor of the echidna people resides in solace." Aether nodded as he rubbed his jaw as the machine shut down and he pulled out the Spectrum Jewel, putting it in his sachet as he direct the pair to the conference room and taking their seats as Aether spoke, resting a hand on the table.  
"So there is a reason for the Spectrum Jewel to hone in on this place, it is the place where these 'Chaos Emeralds' can be found, a limit breaker form could also be obtained, but that hardly explains the other part." The blue fox shook his head as he continued. "Still, it's a start, let us focus on where to go next instead of what power we could be coveting." He turned to Clove as he asked. "Anywhere else we could make a statement in?"  
"Well, there is one..." Clove pulled up the map and dragged it to the southern caps of the Acorn Continent. "While the Acorn province recovers and fends off Robotnik's forces, we could make another base of operations in the tundra caps that no one but his robotic legions are willing to live in, a harsh realm of ice and snow that could shorten anyone's lives if they stay there without proper supplies." It zoomed in from one of Robotnik's orbital satellites as it took in the number of Egg bases that littered the tundra. "In my opinion, it is a death sentence, we don't have the necessary manpower to thwart Robotnik in such a domain, we would need to set up a staging area near the southern coast which is being protected by numerous G.U.N forces, and we would not be able to hold it for too long without proper heating units that will keep us in a zone of comfort without attacking the caps' cold environment." Aether returned the image to Harbor Province and studied as Nula added her own input.  
"Even so, sir, I suggest that we move on Harbor Province using an aquatic base to move freely and ensure that we gather a suitable crew for such an assignment." He nodded before looking to Clove, she glancing between the two before she got the understanding.  
"You think we should use the remaining members of the Northmer Egg Army to pilot such a base, sir?"

"They have lost their leader in belief, if we showed them that you are still alive and that we are willing to let them in and help them, then we can gain a basic level of organization instead of a squad operation here." Clove bit her lip as she whispered.  
"I... I don't know, will they acknowledge that I am free right now and would they even follow me?"  
"The worse thing to do in such a moment is to do nothing at all, Clove Pronghorn." She looked at the blue fox as she pondered it for a moment before he asked to her determined look and nod. "Where will the rally be?"  
"We will use Pinemorre, it is abandoned from Robotnik's control and no one is willing to go near a destroyed site when there are plans of defending and cleansing the area from the Doctor's influence, thus it is perfect to send a live broadcast to the people for this operation."  
"As you want... if you are ready for this, Clove."

"I have been ready for too long to squander it now, let's go." They readied up and headed out with the two still sleeping, but on the rolling juggernaut 'Hyena' Buster Wheeled Transport as Aether managed the diagnostics while Nula drove them toward the point with crates that Aether selected for this project...

* * *

Clove breathed as she looked forth and stepped up, her combat attire donned with the lack of Robotnik's mark, replaced with a cross beneath a gray Chaos Emerald as she stepped into the lights, the location the city hall's inner offices as Aether, as he had properly introduced himself and his allies in the ride, had rigged together a working transceiver and system to send the message out to the world, Clove didn't need someone telling her what to say as she spoke. "Greetings, people of the Acorn Province, many of you know who I am and fear me, but I will not let such fear blind my actions this day, I speak out for my people, those in the Army that believed that order was given by a man who commanded an empire, a man whose conquest has won the days past, and who has suffered his first defeat in a long time." She extended out a hand, palm up, as she continued. "I will not command as I once was able, but I know that my place has changed and so has my role, those that come to Pinemorre will know who will be leading us into this growing rebellion against a mechanical empire, against those who have turned their backs to the people they lived with, loved, and cared for." She gripped the hand as she finished. "Join me in making a difference, I can not guarantee our success, but in my eyes, this is a war we will win, no matter the obstacles that bar us." The tape stopped and the camera stopped in its operation as Clove stepped down as Cassia rushed over in a cheer.  
"That was awesome, sis!"  
"Thank you, Cassia, I am glad that you found it 'awesome'." Clove turned to Aether as he fiddled with some pieces of the machinery while Nula and Blitz rested in the Hyena, just in case. "So, sir, will it work?"  
"It will work, there is no doubt that people will flock to this, the real difference is how we manage them, but first, the broadcast..." Finishing, he input his code and activated the full extent of the machine, focusing solely on the province before broadcasting it on a constant loop through a dish rigged into the machine as they heard the message, Clove's message as Aether spoke. "Now, we wait, in the meantime, we train our skills for further conflicts, especially when we move on Harbor, clear?" The pronghorns saluted as Aether lead them to a training range to test their full extent as he looked up to the sky, his gut getting the feeling that a storm was brewing and it was coming for them...

* * *

Amy Rose was resting in her apartment, debating her next plan to capture Sonic's heart since they had gotten some breathing room, feeling giddy at the thought before she groaned, sitting up before tossing the pillow that she was smothering into back into its place and sighing as she got up, walking barefoot as she turned on the television for some news when it started to get fuzzy, the pink hedgehog lowering the cup of juice that she made as she looked at the set with confusion before it flicked to a familiar face, stepping forward as she started to speak. "Greetings, people of the Acorn Province, many of you know who I am and fear me, but I will not let such fear blind my actions this day, I speak out for my people, those in the Army that believed that order was given by a man who commanded an empire, a man whose conquest has won the days past, and who has suffered his first defeat in a long time." Amy slowly put the cup down with wide eyes as she knew the figure, it was Clove Pronghorn, one of the Egg Bosses of the Egg Army, but a slight difference was the mark as there was now a cross under a gray Emerald instead of Eggman's hideous symbol as Clove continued, stretching out a hand as she continued. "I will not command as I once was able, but I know that my place has changed and so has my role, those that come to Pinemorre will know who will be leading us into this growing rebellion against a mechanical empire, against those who have turned their backs to the people they lived with, loved, and cared for." The sound of rebellion unsettled Amy as what will be next if this 'rebellion' decides to strike at G.U.N. as well, dare she even think that they gun for her hero, yet she did not move from behind the counter as the outstretched hand closed in a grip as Clove's eyes burned with fury and defiance. "Join me in making a difference, I can not guarantee our success, but in my eyes, this is a war we will win, no matter the obstacles that bar us." The feed cut short before repeating, Amy stumbling back a bit as she shook her head to regain her head and dashed over to the phone to call Sonic, but she stopped with the phone to her ear and her finger barely touching the first number, pulling it away with determination in her face.  
"No, I can do this... if I can find out who is really in charge for this whole resistance, maybe I can help out in a huge way!" He placed the phone back down and geared up, dressing in a different attire than her normal look, the jeans and green sleeveless covered with a vest and a fedora as she removed her hairband and let the hair and quills slightly plume out before she quickly headed down and headed out, following hundreds of others into the fray as she sneaked through the masses, getting to the site in record time to see Egg Army members surround her completely, she starting to fluster as she should have thought this through a lot more before a voice spoke.  
"Hey, leave the poor girl alone!" They all turned to a violet fox, dressed in combat attire, but details got Amy thinking that she was in a medical role as well. "If she is interested in joining, we can not stop her, we must investigate her background first, understood!?" The members straightened up as the fox walked over to her and smiled, rather peaceful to Amy's surprise. "Sorry, we have been getting a lot of recruits into this organization and we have to be thorough, as per both Miss Clove and our leader's basic guidelines." Amy slightly gasped in surprise at the sound of this, was it meant to be a free organization or would it have restrictions to it so that nothing went wrong in the long run? "Come with me, I'll get you set up." Without a word, Amy Rose was dragged all the way through the crowds that filled the ruined village, many Mobians filed in before they arrived to a basic setup of a tent. "Sir, we have a new recruit."  
"Another one?" Amy Rose felt... amaze as the blue fox removed his glasses, his three tails swishing about behind him as he closed the book on hand and turned, his attire military, but still looked partly like clothing that a guy would wear while the famed Egg Bosses Clove and Cassia Pronghorn were standing RIGHT NEAR HIM! That put some fear into her before her jaw was grabbed and the blue fox looked her over before he hummed and released. "You will do well in physical exercise, ma'am, your combat skills may lack in some points."  
"Are you saying my hammer isn't strong enough to be part of this group!?"

"Ma'am..." The glasses returned and he looked, but the look was increased tenfold with quite the fear dousing the hedgehog greatly. "When was your last bout in actual combat have been?" Amy cleared her throat and mind and thought about it, the last time she was against anyone in combat was with a whole horde of Eggman's drones and that left her... She grimaced as she glanced at her leg, grateful that her attire hid the bandage legs that she managed to greatly hurt in that fight, she had to sit out of the fighting for two months and that was into the late stages of Eggman's occupation. The Fox followed the gaze and sighed as he turned to the older pronghorn. "Clove, have this one in the intelligence division, she will be the last member in our ranks before we ship out."  
"As you say, sir, that is two hundred and seventy-two fresh recruits, we will prepare the crafts for active duty." The fox nodded as Amy quickly was pulled along by the female fox before she looked upon the vessel, her eyes widening to the size of the ship that would be serving as the aquatic base of the whole crew and she whispered.  
"What have I gotten myself into...?"


End file.
